


Castiel's Wings

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Oil glands, Wing Kink, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas shows Sam his wings for the first time, and Sam is suitably impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> This is another old fic I'm moving from Tumblr.  
> Warnings include: wing kink, oil glands, handjobs, blowjobs.  
> Prompt was: Sastiel. Sam seeing Castiel's wings for the first time and asking to touch them and sexy times.  
> Hope you enjoy.

         Cas stands there awkwardly, undressed for Sam and wings trailing behind him.

            Sam is undressed too, watching Cas with wide-eyed awe that Cas clearly mistakes for something else. “Do you…not like them? I suppose I could hide them, if they make you uncomfortable.”

            Sam shakes his head and crosses the room so he’s only a foot or so away from Cas. “God, Cas. I’m not…I think they’re fucking beautiful, Cas.”

            The wings flutter a bit, and Sam realizes quickly that Cas is  _preening_  under his praise. “God, so fucking amazing,” he adds, just to see Cas’ face light up.

            “Can I…is it okay if I touch them?” Sam asks hesitantly.

            Cas nods and turns, giving Sam full access to his wings and back. “Go ahead. You won’t hurt them,” Cas says.

            Sam is hesitant at first, trailing just the tips of his fingers along the very edge, feeling to soft but strong feathers. Cas’ wings twitch, Sam thinks with impatience. Sam makes his touch a bit firmer, and drags his hands towards Cas’ shoulder blades and the base of his wings. He strokes where wingbones meet back and Cas shivers under his touch.

            Sam digs his fingers into the feathers at the very base but quickly withdraws their probing grip. “What…” he asks, trying to ask about the slightly squishy spot he just found.

            “Oil glands,” Cas replies. “I told you, you cannot hurt me.”

            So Sam presses gently at it, then slightly harder. Something cool and liquid seeps across his fingers and into Cas’ feathers, and he’s worried that he did, in fact, do damage when Cas starts to moan. Then Sam feels it too, the cool, tingling, pleasant sensation of the oil on his skin. “Fuck,” he mutters.

            The oil keeps seeping out, dripping through Cas’ wings and even down his spine. As good as it feels on Sam’s hand, he can’t imagine how Cas feels. Probably like he’s on fire.

            Sam leaves one hand to find every sensitive spot in Cas’ wings, wraps the other around Cas’ body to find his cock, gently fisting it.

            It doesn’t take very long before Cas is coming, chanting Sam’s name as he does. His knees wobble dangerously, and Sam quickly pulls Cas into his chest, careful not to squish his wings. “Alright?” Sam asks quietly once Cas’ breathing slows.

            Cas nods his assent. “Very good,” he says. “What may I do for you?”

            “Anything, Cas, whatever you’re comfortable with…”

            Cas pulls out of Sam’s arms and turns, gracefully sinking to his knees, wings fanning out behind him, the image of the debauched angel the most beautiful thing Sam has ever seen.

            Sam tells Cas so, and the angel hums happily as he takes Sam’s cock into his mouth.


End file.
